Back To Sanity
by BleakRememberance
Summary: "He felt the rain start to seep through his thin t-shirt and was glad for the discomfort. He lifted his face to the rain and sighed as the drops began to pelt his face. All in all, he was glad for the rain. At least something matched his mood."  No SLASH.


**A/N: Hello! ;D I'm sort of new to this fandom, but I loooooove the show! September 17. *does happy dance*.**

**So, I'm not quite sure where this random little one shot came from. I just heard the song the other day and I had thoughts about turning it into a one shot or a mulit-chapter story. We'll see. I'm slowly running out of time in my life. Dx**

* * *

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart.  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call."_

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**_Stand In the Rain_**

Rex stared out the large windows with a grave heart. He watched the dark and heavy black clouds slowly inch closer, bringing a promise of cold winds, icy rain, flashing lightning and roaring thunder. His stony eyes watched the hazy rain fall in the distance with no emotion showing on his face. With a heavy sigh, he rested his hand on the door handle and let his head droop so that his chin almost touched his chest. He stared at the smooth and perfect floor with really seeing it. His eyes were turned inward as his mind slowly sifting through the events of the day.

Why did everything go wrong? _When_ did it go wrong? It was a simple E.V.O. takedown, nothing major, but somehow, something got screwed up. It must have, because this was, in White's words, a 'less than satisfactory' mission. It may have put the entire team out of commission for week. Bobo walked away for the most part okay, grumbling about missing a blaster and some fur. Holiday had a bump on her head because she slipped when the E.V.O. jumped on the ship and tipped it to the right. Six had a deep gash across his midsection because he had stepped in front of Rex to prevent the kid from getting sliced to ribbons by the E.V.O. bird's sharp talons.

Rex knew two things for certain. And they were things he wasn't likely to forget.

Number One: He had screwed up. Royally.

Number Two: People were hurt because of him. Because of his stupid mistakes.

The lightning flashed as the storm moved closer. As the brief flash lit up the room, Rex, just for a moment, saw his reflection outlined in the window pane in front of him. For once, he did not like what he saw.

Rex slowly opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. He let the door fall shut behind him with a soft _snick_. He walked over and leaned against the railing, letting his head droop as he stared at the ground so far below him.

He didn't move when the storm became more pronounced overhead. The thunder began to rumble and the lightning flashes became more frequent. And it began to rain. The needle sharp and stinging cold rain drops splashed against his bare arms and started weighing down his ebony hair. He felt the rain start to seep through his thin t-shirt and was glad for the discomfort. He lifted his face to the rain and sighed as the drops began to pelt his face.

All in all, he was glad for the rain. At least something matched his mood.

* * *

That was where Six found him a half hour later, in the middle of a rain storm, soaked and shivering on the balcony. He wasn't supposed to be looking for the kid, period. As soon as they'd heard that Rex had gone AWOL, Holiday had forbidden him to move an inch from his bed in the MedBay. He simply gave her a look that said, _They won't find him and then they'll need me_. And he was right. After two hours of searching the entire building and not finding a trace of Rex, Holiday had sighed in defeat and had let him go with a frown on her pretty face.

He was still clad in his dark green suit pants, his jacket and white undershirt unbuttoned enough to reveal the bright white bandages wrapped around his torso, covering his stitches. That was how Six had come to find Rex, in the one place they'd look last. For several long moments, he simply watched Rex as the teen stood stock still, letting the stinging rain assault his pale face. And thought Six wasn't sure, and Rex would never admit it, there were some hot tears mixed in with the cold and merciless rain.

Six slowly opened the door, wincing slightly as the movement pulled on his stitches. He flinched as the chilling wind hit the bare skin of his chest.

"Rex." Six called quietly from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

Rex turned around slowly. His almost childlike eyes immediately found the white bandages wrapped around Six's injury. He studied it for a moment before lifting his eyes to Six's face.

"Doc would kill you if she knew you were outside." Rex tried to joke, his tired brown eyes lacking their usual spark.

Six raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the one she'll kill. After all, you're the one who decided to stand outside in a _downpour_."

Rex ignored Six, and turned back to lean against the railing. "Six? What if . . . what if I screw up again? Like I did today? Today there were only minor injuries but . . . if this happened again, who knows?" He dropped his head into his shaking hands. "I could get people _killed_! And I supposed to protect them. But," he turned around to face a stoic Six, "I can't even keep my _friends_ safe." he gestured toward Six, his agitation leaking into his movements, making them jerky. "I mean, what if -"

"Rex."

Rex turned around again to face Six, who was watching him intently. Six leaned a little harder on the door so it stood slightly more open. An invitation. Rex kept his eyes locked on Six. When Rex made no indication of moving forward, Six sighed and let his body sag a little bit. He really was starting to feel sore and tired. In a flash, Rex was there, holding the door open and looking at Six with worry in his eyes.

Six nodded in thanks as he leaned against the wall, his injuries really starting to take a toll. With his eyes half shut he said quietly, "Come on, kid. Let's get you inside."

Rex stepped inside and quickly moved to Six's side. He wrapped a long arm around the older man's waist, taking most of Six's weight upon himself.

As he walked Six back to the MedBay, he spoke up. "Six? Thanks for that. Sometimes you just need a call back to sanity, you know?"

Six winced as his stitches were tugged at again and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

**A/N: T****hanks for reading!**

**~Remmy:)**


End file.
